1. Field
The following description relates to a super-regenerative receiver (SRR) method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an SRR method and apparatus to receive a wireless communication signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A super-regenerative receiver (SRR) typically has satisfactory reception sensitivity and low power consumption due to high radio frequency (RF) gain characteristics. Recently, wireless transceivers have started being used in Internet of Things (IoT) operating at low power. That is, when objects, including devices, vehicles, buildings and other items, are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables or controls these objects to collect and exchange data, low-power performance may be extensively utilized. A super-regenerative oscillator (SRO) structure may be appropriate for a low power receiver.
However, an SRO receiver may have a relatively high total consumption power due to a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) and a low noise amplifier (LNA) corresponding to an RF block of the SRO.